The fun in life
by deathy-cool
Summary: GIRL!Harry Slug Club Christmas Party. Payton Potter arrives completely dressed up giving Horace a flash to her mother. Just as he goes to speak with her, somebody beats him to it. Payton Potter is inspired by a woman she looks up to for her confidence and ability to perform great things. Simple one shot hope you like.


Fun in life is nothing if you don't have somebody pushing you towards your dreams.

Deathly-cool presents

The fun in life

A simple one-shot

Horace smiled as he looked around at his Christmas Party. By far this year was the best and he was all too happy with the turnout. All around people were dressed to impress and all his guest were happy and talking with the youth of today. Still there was one person who wasn't there yet but then he spotted the person, just walking in looking very nervous and he couldn't hold back his gasp.

Many people said that Payton Potter looked just like her father but what he was definitively not James Potter. There standing nervously was a girl who looked remarkably like Lily Potter just with black hair. The girl had tamed her wild mess of black hair and it was now in ringlets and pulled into a very nice design. Her emerald eyes glowed as they were revealed to the world and not hidden behind those hideous black glasses that she normally wore, her nails were perfectly manicured and her outfit was very well chosen to represent the Christmas spirit. The dress was a rather short tulle dress done in emerald green, it was poufy and around her upper waist was a thick gold silk band that was hold in place by white stones. Around her neck was a gold silk ribbon that tied at the back in a bow while she wore a pair of very nice gold sandals that had a platform and a high heel yet shinned brightly when the candle light shined on it.

"Well I'll be." He whispered, he had never thought that Payton Potter would dress so well for a party.

Before he could walk over and lead her to people thought somebody got to her first and to his shock, it was none other than Gwenog Jones who he had invited to attend the party this evening. It seemed like Payton knew who she was and was a little nervous until they got to talking. Walking over he discretely listened in on the conversation. When he realised they were talking about Quidditch his eyes lit up and he smiled.

"So how do you like Quidditch?" Jones asked as the two sat down on comfy looking chairs.

"I love Quidditch, if it wasn't for this war, I might actually think of playing Quidditch professionally but… I probably would never be able to." She whispered causing Jones to frown.

"Why?"

"The people probably want me to become an Auror but I don't want to. I don't want to fight dark wizards for the rest of my life and although I am good in Defence I want to just have fun. There's also the fact that I'm probably not even good enough to play for a professional team." Payton answered causing Gwenog to frown.

"You should do what you want to do in life not what others want you to do in life and if you really think you're not good enough then you should really get checked because Viktor Krum has been talking about your talent on a broom and so has Oliver Wood. You're ability as Seeker is very well known in the Quidditch world, especially as the youngest Seeker to be at Hogwarts." She remarked causing Payton to blush furiously. "You should think about it, what team would you like to play for?"

"We'll I like United but my favorite team is well yours." She answered. "I like green, I like your way of playing the game and the fact that there aren't any bigheaded men trying to put you down. I like the fact that you guys have great team playing and everything." She answered causing Gwenog to grin.

"Well my dear, you never know you might get onto one of the teams one day."

"Maybe, if I survive long enough for it." Was Payton's soft reply that has his stomach plummeting to the ground.

"Don't say that!" Jones rebuked clearly angry that the young sixteen year old would say such a thing. "You're just sixteen, you have a life a head of you, if you start saying things like that then things won't be okay, you have to have confidence in yourself to survive and that's' when you do. If you want to be part of my team, you're going to have to think that way and not the way you're thinking now." She remarked and Payton looked at her before giving a nod.

…

2 years later

…

Horace Slughorn smiled as he took a sip from his tea one morning in the Great Hall. Hogwarts had been rebuilt and had opened their doors that September which shocked everybody to their core. Many students had chosen to retake their last year at Hogwarts, including Hermione Granger. However, some had decided to move on and take other positions. Still things were much better now that You Know Who was dead and his Death Eaters captured. With the end of the war, had come great peace and people were very happy for that fact.

Opening the paper, he took a sip of his tea before reading the main page. The moment he read it though, he shocked in shock before falling into a coughing fit. Minerva, seeing this helped him by patting his back.

"Horace, what has you so worked up?" She asked but he shook his head and decided to read her the article out load.

**Payton Potter new Seeker for Hollyhead Harpies!**

…

**Last night it was announced that the new Seeker for the Hollyhead Harpies was but our very own Payton Potter who only a few months ago fought to save us all against You Know Who. This amazing witch was actually expected to go to the Auror Corp after the war but it seemed like she would have none of it. In her first interview she stated that her knew boss, captain Gwenog Jones Beater, was told her that she shouldn't do what others expected her to do but what she wanted to do and that inspired her to go and play Quidditch for the team who was looking for a new Seeker. Many are shocked while some angry at the fact that a woman who held such a good carriour as an auror would turn that position down but Minister of Magic Kingsley Shackelbolt only stated that he agreed with Payton and said that people should follow they dreams and not what others say to do. Now the question is how will Payton do in the Quidditch league? Well with her amazing record as a Gryffindor Seeker, she has only ever missed two snitches, one to Cedric Diggory and one when she was knocked out by her own Beater. This impressive report shows just how talented she is for the position. Fans of the Hollyheads have announced their joy at the fact that such an amazing Seeker would join the team of woman while Puddlemere United, has announced that they are very sad to know that such a prominent seeker was nipped up before they even knew she was going international. Oliver wood, her old captain at Gryffindor house was also sad to know that his once prized Seeker is now on a rival team. **

The rest wasn't really important just the well wishes from the Prophet so he didn't read that but still the rest of the article was very shocking and he could tell by the shocked look on Minerva's face.

"When did she meet the Captain of the Hollyhead Harpies?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Miss Jones is part of the Slug club so I invited her to a Christmas party during Payton's sixth year and invited Payton. They spoke all night." He answered before laughing softly.

He was happy to hear that Payton had chosen a carrier she loved and knew that Lily would be proud although a bit worried for her only daughter. After all Quidditch was not a safe sport to play. Folding the paper he sat back into his seat a smile forming on his face as he thought about the daughter of his most favorite student.

…

Christmas

…

It was a joyful year for Hogwarts, Christmas had finally arrived and this year things were going well. The students were doing well in their carriers and everything seemed well in place. Horace, who had remained on staff, returned to his position as Head of Slytherin and continued with his Slug Club while Minerva did her duties as Headmistress.

Horace chuckled as he watched his party unfold. It felt brilliant to be able to host these and to think Minerva had also come to join the festivities. Many of the guests he had invited had arrived and he was thrilled by just how many. Turning around he was about to go to the punch bowl when he spotted somebody entering the party room. One of his last guests and one he was all too happy to see.

Payton Potter had changed in the last few months since he had seen her, the last being not long after the battle that won the war. At that time she had been wearing black as she was attending multiple funerals. Today though she had a smile on her face and looked happy and beautiful. Her black hair was loose, going down her back in waves. She was wearing a short red halter dress that had an empire waist done in gold beading. The dress flared a bit from there but was still simple, it went to her mid thy and to go with the dress she wore a pair of gold high heeled sandals. In her hair was a Christmas decoration and around her neck was a gold pendant. The dress was low cut giving a good view of cleavage but was still perfect on her figure.

"Payton my dear so glad you could make it!" He cried as he hurried towards her.

"How could I not accept such an invitation Professor?" Payton remarked as she hugged him. "I'm happy to have been invited, and you look well Professor."

"As do you my dear, as do you. I see Professional Quidditch is settling well for you." He remarked as he lead her around the room.

"It is, I love the Harpies, I couldn't see myself playing for any other team although Ron would wish I played for the Cannons." Payton laughed causing him to chuckle at the thought of Payton Potter playing for the Chudley Cannons.

"Miss Potter, how delightful to see you at Hogwarts!" The Headmistress exclaimed as they arrived near enough for the woman to see her.

"Professor it is a pleasure to be back and to see you. I was happy that Hogwarts re-opened so quickly. I had feared that it would not." Payton remarked before giving her old Head a House a smile that was returned. "How are things at Hogwarts?"

"Doing very well, the students are happy, but I do have a question Miss Potter, did you ever take your N.E.W.T's?" Minerva questioned earning a laugh from Payton.

"One of the things I had to agree with to take my position as Seeker. My Captain would have nothing more then the best on her team and she insisted I take my N.E.W.T's. Of course my entire team helped me, taught me all sorts of useful things for the exams. I actually brought my scores with me." Payton stated giving the woman a wink. "I knew you would ask."

With that, an envelope was placed in Minerva hands and she swiftly looked them over.

Payton Lily Potter

N.E.W.T's results

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Charms: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E_

_Herbology: E_

"Well done Payton!" Minerva exclaimed clearly happy to see that one of her Gryffindors had done so well with her N.E.W.T's.

"Thanks Professor."

It didn't take long though and soon the party continued, a few more guests arrived and soon Horace saw Payton talking with a few students, gathered on a siting poof for comfort. It was clear that they were all happy to be listening to her and she seemed happy.

"She looks happy." Minerva remarked and he gave a nod of agreement.

"She's not talking about Quidditch you know. They went to her for help in Defence Against the Dark Arts." Horace revealed causing Minerva to blink then laugh.

"Only Payton." She sighed.

…

10 years later

…

"And so after many years of her performances on the Quidditch Field, she has decided to retire from play to take a more relaxing position, although I cannot understand what is relaxing about being a teacher. Students of Hogwarts, I present to you your new Potion Professor, Professor Payton Potter!" Minerva cried and with cheers as strong as everything before, Payton Potter stood, dressed in simple robes and smiling to the students who continued to cheer for her.

Sitting back down Payton gave a soft laugh. It didn't take Minerva long and soon food appeared and Payton was pulled into a conversation with Minerva.

"You should come to my office this evening. I did not yet inform Severus of the new Potion Professor." She remarked earning a giggle from the new Potion Professor.

"I doubt he will be happy to have me in his old position." Payton remarked and Minerva let a laugh out.

"No, no I imagine not especially as you were horrible in potions before Horace came to teach." The Headmistress remarked but Payton rolled her eyes.

"That's simply because I did not bother trying with him. That man infuriated me and thought from the start that I was like my father. He didn't even think I was like my mother in the fact that I could do potions." Payton stated earning a shake of the head from her new Boss.

"So Payton how does it feel to be a Professor?" Neville Longbottom Herbology Professor questioned.

"It feels brilliant, just like how I was teaching an illegal Defence group in Fifth year." She answered causing Neville to laugh loudly at her statement.

Later that night Minerva and Payton made their way to the Headmistress office. They spoke of all sorts of things from Payton's time as a Seeker and later Captain of the Harpies to what her plan was for potion lessons.

"Horace left me some of his plans so I will be working with those. I think the man was thrilled by the fact that I would be teaching his subject." Payton remarked.

"I think he was thrilled, the man had a soft spot for you just like your mother. Tipsy." Minerva announced as they arrived at the Gargoyle.

In minutes, they arrived at the top and walked into the office where most of the Portraits were talking to one another. The moment they noticed their arrival though they fell silent, most recognizing Payton.

"Ah Minerva how did the feat go?" Albus questioned.

"Very well, the students seemed to love their new Potion Professor." Minerva remarked earning a sneer from Severus.

"And how, might I ask, is the new Potion Professor Minerva?" He questioned earning a grin from Minerva and a giggle from Payton. Instantly the man's eyes landed on her and then realisation kicked in and his entire face morphed into one of horror.

"No, absolutely not! That…. That person cannot possibly know potions!" Severus roared causing Minerva to burst out laughing as Payton continued to giggle uncontrollably.

"Oh but Severus, she received on O in her N.E.W.T's Potions. She has been making Potions in her free time for St. Mungos and everything. Payton Potter is the perfect choice." Minerva remarked.

"I WILL NOT HAVE A POTTER TEACHING MY SUBJECT!" Severus roared face turning red.

"Well good think it was not your subject but Horace's. He chose her to replace him and I think he did a fine choice. Brandy Payton, I think we have some catching up to do." Minerva remarked while turning to her new Professor.

"I agree Minerva, much catching up to do." Payton agreed while giving her a smile.


End file.
